This can't be right! (LaS)
"This can't be right!" is the 2nd episode of the first season in Love and Separation, ''and the 2nd overall episode of the series. Synopsis Rose Opal tells something to her friend that cause Smoky...to...do....something...irrational. Plot Smoky Citrine and Rose Opal were walking. Unlike usual, Smoky Citrine was eating breadsticks and had root beer in her hand. Rose Opal was eating fries. "So what were you going to-" Smoky Citrine munched on a breadstick, "tell me?" Rose Opal held something up. It seemed to be a notebook. It said on it "Give Marykate flowers." She then looked around, and noticed someone then looked back at Smoky Citrine. "Would you believe me if..." she hesitated, "I fell in love with a human?" Smoky Citrine looked at Rose Opal, and gasped. She noticed the notebook and grabbed it. "Ye-wait, what?" she screamed as she summoned her weapon; It took the form of a flamethrower. Rose Opal looked back at Smoky Citrine, and summoned her staff. "I knew I sho-," she said as tried to get her notebook back as well as try to hit her friend. "I shouldn't have told you..." Smoky Citrine growled, as she got ready to burn the notebook. "You are damn right," she yelled. Smoky then glared at her friend, "WHY AND HOW THE HELL YOU COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH A PATHETIC HUMAN?" The two gems seemed to cause a big ruckus as Rose Opal got her notebook back, just as Smoky Citrine's weapon changed into a hammer. She then hit Rose Opal and she hit a building, and it tumbled down, "I hope you rot in hell, bastard," she said as she looked at her possibly former friend. Rose Opal seemed to cry, as she hit her friend, and she hit her with enough force that when Smoky Citrine flew back, she broke a chair. "Don't call me a bastard, doofus," she slid back just as Smoky Citrine was about to hit her. "Can't we just get along?!" Smoky Citrine then looked around, then back at Rose Opal. The both stopped for a moment. "N-never...." Smoky Citrine cried. "I am sorry," she said, "I am so sorry. I just want to be friends with you." She then hugged Smoky Citrine, and Smoky Citrine stopped for a second. "I am sorry too," she said, as she hugged Rose Opal. "We should probably clean up everything...This happens way too much..." Smoky Citrine then nodded, and the two laughed. The girls' weapons then disappeared. Features Characters * Smoky Citrine * Rose Opal Objects *Smoky Citrine's magic ball * Rose Opal's staff Locations *Boardwalk Trivia *Even though this is stated in the synopsis, it is 'officially' revealed in this episode that Rose Opal is in love with a human. *This happens way too much '''either refers to the two get in fights alot, or tend to cause havoc.' Category:Rose's Bubble Category:Rose's Bubble Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Love and Separation Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Love and Separation Category:Grace's Content